


Summer Heat

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burr is probably horny, Hamilton just interrupts, M/M, a bit of grinding, because he's Alexander Hamilton, god help me, sin - Freeform, you shouldn't expect anything less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burr enjoys the summer, and it's even better when he sees Lee wearing shorts. Very short shorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This ship just needs to be more noticed.

Lee and Burr like spending time with each other while it's summer in the city. Well, they like spending their times inside rather than outside. Inside, they can turn on the AC and wear sweaters and pretend it's winter while they cuddle up to each other in sweaters. Though, they might've taken the AC for granted and never thought that it'd actually break down. Lee was the first to get frustrated, wearing his usual blue sweater as he tried to get it to work. The heat slowly crawled into their small apartment. Burr was the second to get irritated. Though he didn't show it, just giving a small glare rather than grumbling to himself like Lee did. They would have to get it fixed soon. As heat filled the atmosphere, Lee went to go change into something more appropriate for the change in temperature while Burr went to go sulk on the couch as he went to complain to Hamilton via text. The only thing that caught his eye was Lee, coming out of his room with the shortest and tightest shorts he's ever seen him worn. Of course, Burr would just discreetly take a peek at his rear as he walked by to the kitchen. Those shorts definitely seemed tight. The fabric pressed against his ass and fully defining it for what it is, Burr swore he almost moaned out loud. 

He watched Lee get on his tip toes to reach the top shelves. They were both the same height, and usually helped each other or used a stool to lift themselves up if they needed something from there and Lee was clearly asking for help. Burr got up from the couch and walked up behind Lee, grabbed him by the waist and raised him up. He felt Lee squirm in his hands and gasped slightly as he grazed his ass against Burr's hard on.

Oh, yes. This was going to be a fun day.

Burr narrowed his eyes, but he grinned nonetheless. Pulling Lee a bit closer to him and giving that perfect ass of his a a smack and grabbed it with a firm grip. He leaned in to give his neck light kisses. He knows exactly what to do to drive Lee over the edge and make him absolutely beg. He's done it before, and he's just patient for these kind of things. His hands left his waist, then travelling up and inside his shirt. He could feel his hard rock abs just at his fingertips. Lee was strong enough to take down Burr just with his hands, especially with muscles like those, and of course, Burr could make a pretty good fight. But despite those muscles of Lee's, he's utterly submissive to Burr and Burr only. Hell, the bruises on his knees from kneeling on the floor so much just says it all. 

When Burr was teasing like this, Lee hate-loved it. Nothing was restraining him, so he rolled his hips against Burr, in which he responded with a slow, but deep grind back, eventually straying away from light kisses to his neck and marking a hickey where it will be so visible to see in the public eye. 

The two really had no shame. 

Lee was slowly getting desperate. Burr's hands glided its way up from his abs and to his nipples. A moderate pinch was all and Lee yelped, then drawing out a moan. He let out a breathless 'Burr' before whining and whimpering when Burr repeated his actions. 

Burr was about to go in for a deep kiss before his phone started ringing in his pocket. Lee whined and tried to get his attention back to him, but Burr took out his phone and answered. 

"So about your AC," That was Alexander. Was he really addressing the AC problem right now? Honestly, Burr couldn't be bothered., really. "I could come over there to see what's the problem but you know, I'm not a professional at that stuff." 

Burr just hummed in response, letting Hamilton rant on with whatever, continuing to tease Lee's nipple. 

"Hamilton, listen--", Burr tried interrupting his rival as he just kept going and going. And going... and going. He sighed and tried entertaining himself, as well as pleasuring Lee at the same time. He grinds up against Lee, and earned a small moan from him.

Silence.

"Burr, are--" Lee interrupts when he lets out a moan. Louder, this time.

Again, silence. 

"Oh my GOD BURR." And the man couldn't help but smirk. He truly does enjoy leaving Hamilton speechless. "Are you fucking someone while I talk to you over the phone!?" 

"Mm. Not fucking but... we're getting there. So what were you saying?" And Burr definitely enjoyed leaving Hamilton flustered.

"NOPE. WE ARE NOT DOING THIS." And Hamilton hung up with an incoherent noise that indicated confusion and embarrassment. 

"You're a tease, fuckass." Lee rolled his eyes and turned to kiss Burr.

"But you love me."

"Shut up and fuck me."


End file.
